


On the Move

by Tazbb12



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: JR and Petra have just had a small fight but because of being stubborn and work they haven't seen each other in over a week.  They aren't the only ones that effected by the fight.  What happens when Anna and Ellie want to see JR but the adults won't listen to them.





	On the Move

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of people seemed to like the interactions between JR and the girls so I thought I would write another one this time more Anna/JR focused. Enjoy!

ANNA POV

“No Ellie that needs to be the partners office,” I explain to my sister.  
“But mommy only has one office.”  
“That’s because she is the only one running the hotel. When daddy was running the hotel, he had his own office.”  
“But I like sharing with you.”  
“Me too,” I said thinking about how we could resolve this.

Some of our friends had Barbies dream house, but mommy bought us a replica of the Marbella. It was so cool it looked exactly like the hotel when it was closed, but we could open it in half and see the insane.

“OK right now we share, but when we run the Marbella we will have two offices with a big door in the middle that will always stay open,” I say with a smile.  
“I like that,” Ellie agreed.

We continued to set up the Marbella placing the wait staff in the dinning around, hotel employees around the building and settle up the kid’s club with guests.

“Where is JR? She hasn’t been over in a long time,” Ellie said as she set up the beach chairs.  
“I don’t know where she has been, but I miss her. I will go ask mommy,” I said getting up and placing my miniature hotel employees on the ground.

I wonder out of our room and head to the living room in search of mommy but don’t see her anywhere. I continue into her room and see her on the phone.

“I don’t care how it gets done but I needs to be done now and it needs to be done right. They are paying us a lot of money to have a private party in the kids club and I will not be happy with anything but the best….yes thank you.

Mommy had been grumpy all week yelling at hotel staff, slamming doors and I even caught her crying once. I bet she was missing JR too.

“Mommy…”  
“Yes Anna?”  
“Where is JR? Ellie and I miss her and she hasn’t been over in a long time.”  
“Ohh umm, we have just been busy with work and umm stuff so she hasn’t been able to come over.”  
“Can she come over now? We can call her,” I said reaching for mommy’s phone.  
“No, umm no she is working. Maybe this weekend.”  
“You promise?”  
“We will see.”

I didn’t like that answer. Mommy always kept her promises and she when she didn’t promise that meant it wasn’t going to happen.

“Can I have the ipad? Ellie and I are settling up the Marbella and we need pictures to get it right.”  
“Sure, do you like your Marbella?”  
“Yeah, we have daddy behind the bar. We might promote him to manager if he does a good job,” I giggle.  
“Sounds good baby.”

I grab the ipad and head back to our room already formulating a plan.

“I have to go see JR. Mommy won’t call her so I am going to bring her here.”  
“Good idea but how will you get there. Her office is all the way down town.”  
“Ill call an Uber…mommy let me get her one last time. She has an account it is easy.”  
“Are you sure you should go alone,” Ellie asked a little nervous about the plan?  
“I will be fine the car will take me right there and I know where her office is.”  
“What if mommy or Mia look for you?”  
“Just tell them I am in the bathroom or went to get ice cream.”  
“Ok, but make sure JR comes back because I miss her.”  
“I will. She has to see our Marbella…you keep working on it so it can be finished by the time she gets here.”  
“Good idea.”

 

JR POV  
(Flashback)  
“God my whole world doesn’t revolve around you…I run a hotel and have the girls.”  
“That is not fair, that is not what I am asking and you know it.”  
“Sorry I am not enough for you but I am doing the best I can.”  
“Do not turn this around on me.”  
(End Flashback)

 

It had been the longest few weeks of my life and that was saying something. I caught a big case which was nothing out of the ordinary but it was consuming more of my time then a case usually does. The stress and time constraints from this case directly caused the first had with Petra; our first big fight. It was a fight that never should have happened, I should have just left but I stayed and pushed. We were both tired and cranky and if I am honest with myself I think we were both looking for a fight. Things had been going so well, too well for two people who doubted the happily ever after concept.

I don’t even know what the fight was about…I think it started because I wanted to get a drink but she didn’t. I then made some chide remark about her always being busy and things just unraveled from there. I knew the fight wasn’t going to break us up but we clearly needed a breath before we talked and figured out what happened. However, that breath turned into a day which turned into a week and counting. We were both stubborn people and apparently neither wanted to be the first to blink. I thought about calling a couple times and then chickened out. This was going to blow over, I was confident of that, but I wasn’t sure when that would happen. never wanted to feel like I have this past week again that was for sure.

I didn’t realize how much I was going to miss well…everything. It wasn’t one big thing, but a bunch of little things. She had become such a big part of my life, so integral in every aspect. Of, course I physically missed my girlfriend but I missed the twins, stopping over for lunch, random texts in the middle of the day, going for drinks, venting when I got a tough case, having a reason to leave the office and go home to someone…I missed someone being there. I had never relied on someone before the way I do Petra.

“Hi.”

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear a little voice and look up to see Anna standing in front of my desk. I look past her waiting a beat to see if anyone else was following her but it became clear very quickly Anna was here alone. This couldn’t be good, but I didn’t want to scare her with the rapid-fire questions that were running through my brain at the moment. 

“Hi Anna,” I stand from my desk and walk around to kneel in front of her.

The moment I bent down she thrust her arms around my neck giving me a hug that almost knocked me over. I couldn’t help but chuckle and hugged the little girl back. For a moment I forgot about everything else and just enjoyed the simple hug and having her back in my arms. It was peaceful but I had to get to the bottom of why she was here. I pull back slightly and give her the once over, she appears to physically be ok. Now I just needed answers on why and how she was here.

“Anna, what are you doing here?”  
“You haven’t come to our house in a long time and I missed you,” she said with a little pout adorning her face.

How can your heart not break over that admission? I never had to deal with this situation before…it was always just me and one other person, but not now. Petra and I fighting wasn’t just about us, it was affecting the girls…more than I realized.

“Aww sweetie I am sorry I haven’t been by. Mommy and I got into a little disagreement and then I got busy with work and haven’t been able to come.”  
“I know you are busy so that is why I came to you,” she said proudly.  
“Well, that was very thoughtful. I missed you so much,” I said hugging her again.  
“If you missed us you should have come over. Ellie misses you too and we just got a Marbella replica we want to show you.”  
“That sounds amazing and you’re right I should have come over. I wasn’t being very smart.”  
“But mommy said you’re the smartest person she knows.”

I couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Yeah, but even I have moments where I am not thinking straight. I promise I will be by to visit you girls soon.”  
“And mommy too…she is sad,” Anna admitted.  
“She is?”

Anna nodded.

“She works all the time and yells a lot and only reads us 1 bedtime story and she doesn’t do the funny voices like you do.”

I can’t help but chuckle at how children perceive things. 

“I have been sad too, work has been hard and I miss spending time with you.”  
“Then come over,” she begs again.  
“I will soon but I need to talk to your mommy first.”  
“Call her.”

It seemed so simple from a child’s perspective and really this probably was. Stupid adults were making it more complicated than it needed to be. Speaking of Petra…

“Where is your mom?”  
“Mommy is working,” she said like that should be the most obvious thing ever.  
“How did you get here?”  
“I took an uber.”

Because of course she did, Anna might be the cleverest child ever.

“Where does mommy think you are?”

She shrugged slightly. Oh boy I know where this was headed.

“Are you supposed to be with your nanny?”  
“Yes, but she was helping Ellie with a project and every time I asked mommy didn’t answer me so I called a car.”

The fact that she was 7 and knew how to call an Uber was an issue for another time. The fact an Uber picked up a 7-year-old was also an issue she would be addressing with the company. Anna leaving without telling anyone had to have people up in arms by now.

“Anna you should never leave without telling someone where you are going.”  
“But I wanted to see you and mommy wouldn’t call,” she defended herself.

I understood the girl’s frustrations. In her world one day I am there on a regular basis and then I just disappear with little to no explanation. Before I could respond my cell phone cut through the silence.

“Petra,” I answer ready to tell her Anna is with me but she cuts me off.  
“JR Anna is missing. She left her nanny and left the hotel in a car,” she says frantic.  
“Petra…”  
“The cops are here, they are running the security footage but she just got into a car…no one forced her. It had to be someone she knew! What if it my mother? Oh my god my mother has my daughter,” Petra cried out a sob escaping her lips.  
“Petra…,” I try again but fail.  
“JR I know you are mad at me but please…can you come over I need you here,” she whispered her voice on the verge of cracking.  
“Petra, Anna is in my office.”  
“What?”  
“She showed up about 20 minutes ago…she took an Uber. I was just about to call you.”  
“Are you sure?”

Normally I would have made a wiseass comment about this but I knew Petra was out of her mind right now worrying about her daughter.

“I’m assuming you have Ellie there with you so yes I am sure it is Anna here in my office.”  
“Oh my god,” Petra let out the most relieved cry I have ever heard.

I can here some movement in the background and what I can only assume is Rafael.

“…Rafael she is at JR’s office…I don’t know…I don’t know…I don’t know Rafael I literally just found out,” I hear Petra clearly talking to Rafael and getting angry at questions she couldn’t answer.

I hear some rustling around and a door shutting.

“Is she really there,” Petra asks again this time I know it is just for her own sanity.  
“Yes, I promise…let me turn on facetime,” I warn her.

And when I do my heart breaks seeing Petra sitting on her bed, her eyes glassy trying to hold back the tears. I walk over to the couch and sit down next to Anna who looks up at me.

“Say hi to your mom,” I said nodding towards the phone.  
“Hi mommy.”  
“Hi baby…you having fun with JR?”  
“Yeah, can we get ice cream,” she asked me.  
“I think that is probably up to your mommy.”

Anna looked into the phone waiting for an answer.

“Mommy is going to come and get you and then we will see.”  
“JR too,” Anna demanded.  
“Anna…  
“No mommy JR too. She is my friend too.”  
“Ok, ok I will be over soon.”

I step away from Anna for a moment not wanting her to hear this next part.

“Petra why don’t I bring her to you. You can deal with the cops and let them know you found her. We will be there by the time you handle everything.”  
“You are coming right now,” she asked more confirming she didn’t want any delays in seeing her daughter.  
“We are leaving as soon as we hang up.”  
“Ok thank you….see you soon.”

I hang up the phone and head back over to Anna.

“OK here is the game plan…we are going to head back to the hotel because your mommy and daddy have been very worried about you.”  
“You staying?”  
“Yes, I will be staying a while and we will all be together ok,” I confirm sensing Anna really needed us all being together right now.  
“Good,” she smiled.

I quickly shut down my laptop and put away my case files. I grab my phone and keys before turning to Anna who already has her backpack on with a big smile on her face. This girl really was too much.

“All right you little munchkin lets go home and see mommy and daddy.”  
“Then ice cream?”  
“I’m on your side kid but we will see what mommy and daddy say.”

Anna grabs my hand as I lock my office door and we head down to the car. Thankfully I have the girl’s boosters still in my car, although I am sure she was not sitting in one on her ride over. Seriously, Uber had a lot of explaining to do!

 

 

“OH MY GOD ANNA,” Petra yelled running over to us the moment I opened the door.

Anna’s words were muffled as the scared mother hugged her daughter tightly. Rafael join in on the hug and kissed his daughter’s forehead.

“Thank you for bringing her back,” Raf said the relief lacing his voice.  
“It’s no problem I am just glad everyone is safe.”

Ellie came into the room her face streaked with tears but a big smile spread across her face seeing everyone there.

“I didn’t tell Anna,” Ellie whispered to her sister.  
“I know mommy called JR.”  
“You got her here though,” Ellie said with a big smile.  
“I told you I would.”

Man these girls were going to be a handful…they already were but I loved them dearly.

“Girls it is NEVER ok to leave the hotel without an adult and without telling mommy, daddy, Mia, Jane or JR where you are going,” Petra said kneeling down in front of the girls.

I was happy to be included in that list.

“But mommy I asked you to call JR and you wouldn’t.”

Petra looked up at me with sad eyes.

“No, I said she was busy working which was the truth.”  
“She stopped working for me and now she is here. Can she come play with Ellie and me? We want to show her the Marbella.”

Petra sighed clearly the day was getting to her.

“You two go to your room for right now please.”  
“JR coming?”  
“We will be back in a little bit.”  
“You promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“OK.”

Ellie and Anna skipped back to their room leaving Raf, Petra and me.

“Petra I am going to head out? Do you need me to get you anything,” Raf asked wanting to make sure Petra was in fact all right?  
“An extra-large bottle of vodka,” she chuckled, “thank you but I will be ok now that I know both girls are ok. I have been kidnapped, held at gun point, faced murder charges, working with the mob…I thought I knew what fear was but when Anna went missing god it was a whole new level.”  
“I know,” he said pulling her into a hug.  
“Thank you for being here.”  
“Always will be whenever you or the girls need me.”

She smiled again and Raf gave me an acknowledgement before he left.

“I’m sorry about all this,” Petra said once the door closed.  
“Petra, you have nothing to be sorry about…the girls missed me…I guess I didn’t realize how big of an impact our argument had on them. Whatever blame you take is just as much on me.”

She nodded but I could tell she still took most of the blame.

“Petra I’m sorry…about everything. I think I got a little scared and that night I was just looking for a fight. I have never had things be this easy…not that it isn’t work but you know…”  
“I know, I get it trust me. I think we were both in a similar space and it was a bad night for both of us. I should have seen how it was affecting the girls though.”  
“I never thought…I mean I have never had to deal with other people in a relationship and kids are a whole different dynamic. They see the world in such an innocent way having me just disappear clearly rattled them.”  
“It rattled me,” Petra admitted.  
“Really,” I ask dumbly?  
“Yes, god I just missed everything that is you.”  
“I missed you too,” I say pulling her into my arms.

I know there are still things we needed to talk about, but I hadn’t kissed my girlfriend and was desperate to feel her lips on mine. I gave her a little smile as I lean in and finally close the weeks long distance between us. Our hands roam the others body as our kiss deepens both feeling effects of being apart for a week. We only broke apart when we heard little giggles behind us.

“Girls,” Petra called her voice laced with laughter.  
“You better run I am coming to get you,” I dark off to the girl’s room the house filled with laughter once again.

Just like it should.


End file.
